


An unfortunate game of Truth or Dare, or 707's perfect plan

by gamzeeroxy



Series: Mystic Messenger Breakfast Club/Highschool AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jaehee/Main Character mentioned, M/M, Rika/V mentioned, Spoilers for 707s name bc im using his real real one that you only get to know in his route whoops, this started as a breakfast club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeeroxy/pseuds/gamzeeroxy
Summary: When Jumin and Zen get into detention simultaneously, Luciel finally sees his chance to enact his plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a little spoiler alert: 707 = Saeyoung.

„Okay kids, you know the drill. No speaking allowed, no working allowed except for Jaehee of course, no phones allowed. Just sit there quietly and think about why you’re here today. I’ll be in the other room doing some work.”  
Everyone nodded and V made his way out of the door and into his office, where he closed the door and immediately started dialing Rika. “Hey babe, what’s up? Sorry I couldn’t make it today, but it’s my turn at detention.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to be here!” Zen threw his hands up, exasperated. “I could use my time so much better if I could practice for my next rehearsal or take a trip to the spa.”  
“Zen, please stop talking. As Mr. V said, no talking allowed,” Jaehee remarked.  
“Hey Mr. Popular, how about a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time? This way I can spread some new rumors for people to talk about lol,” Saeyoung asked Zen, completely ignoring Jaehee who just shook her head and went back to work.  
“Did you really just say ‘lol’ out loud? But okay, I guess. Anything to pass the time. But I’m starting. Jumin, truth or dare?”  
“When did you hear me say that I’ll participate in this game?” Jumin answered promptly.  
“Come on Jumin, don’t be so lame! Or are you afraid of what we might find out?” Saeyoung remarked quickly.  
Jumin hesitated for a second, before saying “I don’t have anything to hide. I’m an honest person. So I guess I will participate after all. I choose truth.”  
Zen didn’t even hesitate before posing his question, thinking that maybe Jumin would change his mind after all. “Do you tease me on purpose?” he asked.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Oh come on man, you know exactly what I mean!” Zen stood up from his chair and, without noticing, got closer to Jumin with every word he said. “You got detention for taking your damn cat to school and almost making me die because of it, even though you know that I’m so highly allergic that even the mentioning of cats makes me sneeze!” He remarked, getting angrier with every word he said. Why did this guy rile him up so easily all the time?

“Dude quiet, V is gonna hear you at this rate! I don’t need another week of detention, my mum is gonna flip,” Yoosung said quietly while pulling at the arm of Zen’s jacket to get him to sit down again.

“Zen. To answer your question, I just never saw you near or with a cat and as such never saw proof of your supposed allergy, so I just thought you were being your usual dramatic self.”  
Yoosung grabbed Zen’s jacket again, in case he would try to get up again. Zen’s face seemed to grow redder with every word Jumin said, and Saeyoung wasn’t being a big help just off in the back watching the spectacle unfold in front of him.  
Jumin continued “I see now that it was rude of me to assume that you would lie about such a thing. I’m sorry. So no, I did not tease you on purpose. I suppose it is my turn to ask another person now?”

Silence had taken over the room. Zen, Yoosung and Saeyoung looked like they had just seen a UFO landing right in front of them, and were probably considering that in the couple seconds that Jumin spoke, he must have been abducted by aliens and replaced by a bad copy of himself.  
“Well, I for one sure didn’t expect this to happen. Did anyone film this rare occasion of Jumin Han apologizing sincerely?” Saeyoung asked into the dead silent room.  
“Sadly I did not. It would have been a great addition to the yearbook though,” Jaehee added, seemingly the only person that was surprised, but not stunned by what she had just witnessed, “And yes, Jumin, it is now your turn to ask a question.”

“Good. Jaehee, truth or dare? Since you don’t seem to be working anymore.”  
“Truth, of course.”  
“Why are you really here? Working at home is far more effective than doing it in the detention room at school.”  
Jaehee blushed a bit and started fidgeting with her phone, which she now held tightly in her hands. “Well, the truth is that I and my girlfriend need new material for our Zen fanclub, and since I heard that he would be here today, I am too. But I swear I do come here even when Zen isn’t there!”  
“I guess I shouldn’t have asked that, seeing the look on Zen’s face. This is just going to enable Zen’s narcissism even more,” Jumin said, regret written all over his face.

“Let’s just move on. Yoosung, truth or dare?”  
“I’ll stick with truth.”  
“No one wants to take a risk today, huh? You guys are no fun,” Zen intercepted before Jaehee could come up with a question.  
“What did you do to get yourself into detention?” Jaehee asked, overcome by curiosity about the quiet blond guy no one really knew anything about besides his name.  
“Are you sure you want to waste your question on this? It’s kinda boring.”  
“And now I’m even more curious as to why you’re here. Please answer the question.”  
“I fell asleep in class because I stayed up too late playing games and when the teacher tried to wake me up I apparently called him a monster in my sleep…” Yoosung got quieter until his voice was barely a whisper at the end. Once again the room was silent, until Saeyoung snorted and started muffling his laughter with his hand.  
“Dude, have you ever heard of coffee? Beginner’s mistake. Also what game where you playing?”  
“Oh, just LOLOL,” Saeyoung stopped laughing immediately and excitedly said “Oh my god dude, what level are you? I play too!”  
“Wait, you’re not…. Shit, you’re 707 right? The first ranking LOLOL guild leader? Oh my god I can’t believe I only just realized that.”  
“Are you surprised? I don’t exactly hold my second identity secret.”  
And as such, they started geeking out, as geeks do, until Zen interrupted them.

“Can you guys stop being full-blown nerds for a second and continue the game so we normal people don’t die of boredom?”  
Yoosung and Saeyoung, clearly in the middle of bonding, interrupted their conversation, although unwillingly.  
“Okay, if you want to that badly. Saeyoung, truth or dare?”  
“Hmm, I’ll choose dare for a change.”  
“Ugh damn, I was so sure you’d choose truth too…” Yoosung stopped to think for a minute, and then came up with the best idea in the history of truth or dare. “I dare you to choose dare every time you get chosen!” he said with a devilish grin on his young face.  
“I don’t think that’s how this game works,” Jumin interrupted.  
Zen just muttered “That’s lame” to himself while pouting a little. A camera shutter went unheard as Jaehee took a picture of him at that moment.  
“I guess I’m okay with that, as long as it’s my turn now!” Seven said, and quickly, before anyone could interfere he continued. “Zen, truth or dare?”  
“I guess I’ll choose dare too, since we didn’t really get anything fun out of your dare.”

Zen would later swear on his life that he saw Saeyoung’s eyes flash a devilish red, matching his hair.  
“Oh no. I take that back, I wanna choose truth.”  
But Saeyoung just said “No takebacks!” in a sing-sang voice. He clearly planned this moment.  
“Okay guys, listen up. Zen, I dare you to kiss Jumin on the mouth, with tongue, for at least 30 seconds which I will time. There’s no way out of this one buddy.”  
“No way am I doing that. Honestly Saeyoung, just let me choose truth?”  
Meanwhile, Jumin was suspiciously quiet, which everyone except for Zen seemed to notice.  
Saeyoung started teasing Zen. “Are you chickening out? Just five minutes ago you were complaining about no one choosing dare, and now you want to choose truth yourself?” Saeyoung rolled his eyes, seemingly disappointed, before continuing. “Why don’t you just see it as acting practice? I’m sure somewhere in your career you’ll have to kiss someone you don’t like and act like it’s the only thing you wanted to do all your life!”  
Zen sighed. “Okay, for acting practice. Jumin, come here.”  
As Zen and Jumin shuffled their chairs around so they could do their dare properly and without dying of a neck cramp in between, Saeyoung fumbled to get his phone out to stop the time. Even though he had all of this planned out, he never thought he’d really get this far without getting punched in the face. Not that he minded.

“Don’t forget, I’m only starting the timer when you start using tongue,” Saeyoung said when Zen nodded at him for the go ahead.  
Slowly, Zen started getting closer to Jumin’s face, who just stared at him. Zen flinched back, saying “Okay no this is not gonna work like this. This may be acting practice, but no partner will stare at me like this. Just close your eyes and sit on the edge of your chair okay? Okay now put your head- No, let me just-“

Zen stopped for a second, Jumin sitting on the edge of his chair with his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed. Then he started getting closer to his face, taking in details he had never noticed before, like how unusually long Jumin’s eyelashes were and the little bit of fuzz on his chin he had. Then he closed his eyes and his lips joined Jumin’s.  
The room suddenly felt 10 degrees hotter to Zen. He still couldn’t believe that he was kissing _Jumin_ of all people.

Jumin started to put a bit of pressure on Zen’s lips and tilted his head slightly so the two didn’t look like they were pre-school kissing anymore, but instead looked like lovers sharing a soft, chaste kiss after a long parting instead. Zen put his right hand on Jumin’s cheek and opened his mouth just a bit, which Jumin took as an invitation to gently nudge his tongue against Zen’s lips.  
Zen responded by opening his mouth wider and joining his own tongue with Jumin’s. As their tongues intertwined and their kiss got more heated by the second, Saeyoung had started the timer, although it was immediately forgotten about as he became transfixed with watching the kiss, just as Yoosung. Jaehee had started taking pictures the second Zen had closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

Half a minute passed, and the kiss only grew more heated.  
A minute passed. Zen and Jumin were now intertwined like lovers, Jumin’s arms around Zen’s waist and Zen’s arms around Jumin’s neck, drawing him ever closer.  
Another two minutes passed, and Zen practically sat in Jumin’s lap, their mouths fitting together like they were never made to be apart, only parting so Jumin could take Zen’s bottom lip gently between his teeth and make him look at him with eyes full of lust from above.  
No one took notice of Saeyoung and Yoosung squirming ever so slightly in their seats, shifting to hide the bulges that had grown in their pants, watching these two seniors who until five minutes ago seemed to hate each other make out so passionately.

The magic of the moment was only broken when Zen let out a slight whimper as Jumin bit his lip a little too hard, and the flash on Jaehee’s camera went off.  
Zen abruptly parted from Jumin and, after a second of realizing where exactly he and his limbs were positioned, he flinched away from Jumin and ran out of the room.  
Outside, he encountered V, who was on his way back to the detention room to check on the kids after having a refreshing phone call with his girlfriend Rika.  
“Where do you think you’re going, Zen? Detention’s not over yet!” V yelled after him.  
“I gotta take a piss dude, that’s still allowed right?” Zen yelled back, not even turning around.  
“I don’t like your tone, young man!” V shouted, but let him go. He sighed and continued to go into the classroom, where he found Jaehee frantically texting her girlfriend (“You won’t believe what just happened oh my god”), Jumin sitting in the middle of the room and looking as if he was having an existential crisis and lastly Saeyoung and Yoosung, squirming in their seats and looking at V like they were on The Office.  
“Okay that’s it, if you don’t tell me what happened in the literal ten minutes I was gone, you’re all gonna get another week of detention. Yes, even you Jaehee!”

But no one talked. And as such, almost the complete RFA would come together in detention at the same time, next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Isa for coming up with this idea with me while playing Dead by Daylight and convincing me to write my first fic in literal ages :'D  
> Many thanks to ao3 user boxofwonder for giving me some pointers about writing and proof-reading even though they know next to nothing about Mystic Messenger (yet) ;3
> 
> Continuation may follow if a) I get an idea for it (Isa, youre up) and b) I find out how tf to do a collection on here lmao
> 
> Fun Fact: I wrote the kiss scene in the same amount of time that I needed for the rest of the fic.


End file.
